Birthday Besties
by JRedd7272
Summary: Today is Chany's birthday. Her birthday wish is to hang out with her friends. But her friends are busy, and she thinks that they don't like her. LIttle does she know she's in for a big surprise...


**Another break from Inkopolis Chaos. This time, this fic is specifically made for one of my biggest fans: Guest (since I don't know her name, or username/nickname). She is a fan of my stories, along with a couple of my other fans out there, like InkBoyJay and Burstbomber Zazeal.**

**Guest's birthday was back on Friday, September 6th, 5 days after mine (being on September 1st, on Sunday). And she suggested a one-shot for her birthday.**

**So here is what I have in store. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was Friday, September 16th. For Chany, it was a very special day for her. Today is her birthday. And there was one wish that she had in mind when this special day has finally come for her.

She wanted to hang out with her best friends. Mia, Redd, Aaliyah, Flint... the ones that she knows well already. She has yet to meet the others, but for now, she wanted to tell her best friends about her birthday.

Chany was in her room, smiling as she thought about what fun she was gonna have. She kept her smile on as she pulled out her squid phone, then she opens her contacts app.

The first person she decided to call was Mia. She touched her number, and the call began to make its way there.

_"Hello?"_ Mia asked.

"Hi, Mia!" Chany greeted.

_"Hey, Chany. What's up?"_ Mia said.

"Today is my birthday!" Chany cheered.

_"I know! I'm just as excited as you are!"_ Mia giggled.

"Yeah! And that's the reason that I called you today, Mia!" Chany responded.

_"Oh?"_ Mia mumbled.

"Would you like to come hang out with me today? Since it's my birthday?" Chany asked.

_"Oh... I'd love to, but... I have some jobs to do as an Agent. I am... very busy."_ Mia winced. Chany immediately got sad after hearing that.

"But... w-we're friends. I-I thought for sure you'd like to hang out with me today." Chany cried.

_"I know, Chany. And we are friends. You know how busy I am being an Agent."_ Mia said.

"Yeah, I know that. Since I saw what you did." Chany replied.

_"You do remember the incident with Jenny. Right?"_ Mia asked.

"Yeah." Chany said.

_"I got news that she probably killed an Octoling. No one knows where her body is, and it's speculated that the body disappeared."_ Mia replied.

"No way!" Chany exclaimed.

_"I know. I thought it was only Inklings that she kills. Apparently not..."_ Mia groaned.

"We better watch out then. Jenny is such a cold-hearted person." Chany said.

_"We sure do. I'll keep a look-out for her, and other evil Octarians. Have a good day, Chany. Oh, and happy birthday."_ Mia chuckled.

"Bye..." Chany mumbled. And then Mia hangs up. Chany felt sad that Mia wouldn't be able to come for her birthday. But it was special, and she didn't want one simple call to ruin her day.

So now she decided to call Mia's brother, Redd. Chany clicked on Redd's contact number, and the call makes its way there.

Redd immediately answered the call quickly. It was faster than Mia, since Mia does tend to be lazy when her Agent jobs aren't always there to stop her from doing... well, nothing.

_"Wazzup Chany!"_ Redd greeted.

"Hi, Redd! Today is my birthday!" Chany giggled.

_"Heh heh, I know! Happy birthday, Chany! You must be having a great day right now!"_ Redd cheered.

"I am! But I do have a request to ask of you, Redd." Chany said.

_"What's up?"_ Redd asked.

"Wanna hang out together? For my special day today?" Chany requested.

_"Ah, I appreciate the offer, Chany. But I have a concert to do with the band."_ Redd replied.

"R-Really?" Chany asked.

_"Yeah. Fridays are preferably the most packed, along with Sundays. To be honest, I always sing on Fridays, Saturdays, AND Sundays. I am such a busy squid."_ Redd explained.

"But why don't you tell the manager of the concert to stop just for one moment?" Chany suggested.

_"That wouldn't work. I'm not the best at lying, honestly. And I can't back down on the group. Joel and David can't really sing without me with them."_ Redd sighed.

"..." Chany stayed silent. Redd was her only chance to at least hang out with her friends on her birthday. But it seems like this chance is not happening anytime soon...

_"I gotta go, Chany. Can't keep calling forever."_ Redd said in an awkward tone. And then he hangs up, much to Chany's sadness. When the call ended, Chany mixed her sadness with anger, and slams her phone on the bed. Since doing that on the floor could cause some damage.

Chany lays down on her bed, her face dug into the mattress.

"I can't believe no one wants to hang out with me on my birthday..." Chany sighed, her voice mumbled since her face was in contact with the mattress. That was her only birthday wish so far.

Just to be with friends...

* * *

***Meanwhile, at Mia's apartment...***

The lights were off in the every room. In the living room, people were gathered around. Not everyone is here, but who Chany is expecting: Mia, Redd, the Squid Sisters, Off the Hook, and Flint.

Aaliyah couldn't really make it, since she wants some time to heal from another emotional situation. Since Chany did convince Ali to come to Shellendorf Institute and hang out. She said no, and Chany got a bit frustrated by that.

But Chany did apologize, since she thinks Aaliyah is very cute (Not romantically, so DON'T YOU FREAKING DARE SHIP THEM), doesn't like seeing Ali sad, and will do everything in her power to protect Aaliyah. Especially since the innocent Octoling told Chany about what Jenny did to her once.

The cephalopods stay huddled around the big table, with some chairs covering it so no one easily sees them. They were waiting for Chany to come so they can surprise her, and give her a surprise party. Decorations and everything else were already set up, since they have been preparing.

Now for the big part: to wait for Chany, and give her a big surprise.

A few minutes have passed by, and Chany hasn't come. Mia was started to get worried and impatient.

"Holy shell, what is taking that girl so long?" She exclaimed, slight frustration in her tone.

"Yeah, I... don't know why she's not coming. Maybe she doesn't know?" Redd assumed.

"Bro, we know it's her birthday. Of course she knows." Mia groaned.

"Maybe something is going on with her right now..." Flint said, worriness in his tone as he spoke.

"Why don't we go check on her?" Pearl suggested.

"Good idea!" Callie replied.

"I sure hope Chany is okay..." Marina said sadly.

"Okay, let's go on ahead and see what Chany is doing right now." Flint responded. So he left Mia's apartment, with Callie, Pearl and Marina following him on the way out.

If anyone wanted to check on one of the biggest supporters of the Woomy Team (yeah, I'm looking at you, Guest)... it's the Woomy Team themselves.

* * *

***scene: Chany's apartment***

Flint opens the door and looks around. The apartment was small, but it was perfect in terms of living standards. Especially for how supportive that Chany is all the time.

"Chany? Are you home?" Flint called out. No response.

"Are you sure that Chany is in here, dude?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, I am very sure. She must be in her room, if it's her birthday." Flint replied. So he walks up to Chany's bedroom door. He opens it and checks out what Chany's room looked like inside.

The walls were tan, with a blonde carpeting floor, there was a closet with achievements, clothes, and other stuff inside. And on her walls, there were posters of the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook, as well as the Squid Bits.

The bed was big, enough to fit two people. The blanket was pink, matching Chany's hair color, and there were two pillows to support sleeping with another person in case they actually... sleep over there.

But Flint got concerned when he saw that Chany was crying. She was sitting up, and her Legendary Cap was over her face so she can hide her tears. Her crying was quiet, but constant sniffing and whimpering can be heard, along with her visibly shaking.

The girls felt bad as well. Why would Chany be crying on her birthday? To them, it just doesn't make any sense!

"T-This is all my fault!" Chany sobbed, "This is just... all my fault, I'm to blame. No one wants to hang out with my on my birthday. That's my only wish. I just wanna spend my birthday with my new friends. Maybe no one likes me..."

The concern lever went higher when Chany made those blames and assumptions. Callie decided to be the one to talk to her. As Flint felt very bad out of all of them to see her like this. But to be honest, all of them feel the same concern.

"Hey, Chany." Callie whispered. Chany puts her hat on the bed and stares at Callie, with tears streaming down, and her vision blurred.

"C-Callie?" Chany mumbled. And then Callie hugs her. Chany was surprised, and she gasped as she felt that action take place. But Chany soon relaxes, and eventually hugs back, letting more tears flow out.

"It's okay. Don't be sad." Callie cooed as she kept Chany close to her.

"B-But... n-no one wants to hang out with me. Today is my birthday, and everyone is busy. Maybe no one likes me..." Chany cried.

"Chany, none of that is true! We're your friends, and we like you!" Callie exclaimed.

"You're not even busy?" Chany asked.

"Even when everyone has some stuff to do, that doesn't mean they don't like you! Friends always stick together, and that's what matters." Callie explained. Chany just rests her head on Callie's shoulder.

Callie just makes sure to keep Chany close, comforting her the best she can.

"Birthdays are meant to be celebrated with a lot of people. Why don't we all do it together?" Callie suggested. Chany pulls away from the hug, smiling through her teary eyes.

She nods and wipes the last of her remaining tears. Then she puts on her cap, and adjusts it a little. Then she gets out of bed and stands up. Callie follows soon after.

"Hey, Chany. Why don't we all head to Mia's place for a bit?" Marina requested.

"But isn't Mia busy?" Chany asked.

"Don't worry about it! Just trust us!" Pearl chuckled.

"It's for your birthday, Chany. We'll all come with you." Flint replied.

"Okay. I'll come along." Chany said. So the group all huddle together and they leave the apartment.

To Chany, she doesn't really know what to expect when they get there...

* * *

***scene: Mia's apartment***

Flint was the first to open the door, like back at Chany's apartment. He allows Callie to go in first, then the Off the Hook girls. And Chany goes in last, because Flint kinda planned that part.

Chany looks around, confused.

"Why are all the lights off?" She asked.

"You'll see." Flint replied, crossing his arms. He stays by Chany, along with the other girls.

And then the lights turn on, and just as Chany was about to question that sudden thing:

"SURPRISE!"

Chany jumped a bit as three people jump out from the furniture. She was surprised to see that those three people were Redd, Mia, and Marie. Chany was in shock, her right hand over her mouth as she did not technically expect this.

"Happy birthday, Chany! This is all for your special day!" Mia cheered.

"But I thought you said you were busy with your Agent jobs." Chany said.

"I finished. Got an early start to be lazy, then BAM! Back here, and prepared for the party!" Mia shouted.

"We couldn't have even got it done without all of us together. It IS a birthday party, after all!" Redd added.

"What about the band though, Redd?" Chany questioned.

"Turns out our next concert isn't ready until tomorrow afternoon. We got a LOT ahead of us." Redd chuckled.

"And as for me... I came because I wanted to thank you for being here one time when my... PTSD was affecting me." Marie said.

"Aw, no problem, Marie!" Chany giggled.

"You deserve it, Chany. This is gonna be one of your best birthday parties yet." Flint said.

"Yeah, that's right! What do you say we get this party started?! And we should start with the cake!" Mia yelled.

"Just try not to eat too much sweets, Mia." Redd teased.

"Sorry! This sweet tooth doesn't lie! I eat any flavor of ice cream, to be honest with ya." Mia said with a shrug. And everyone got a nice laugh out of that.

But most of all... Chany was the most happy out of everyone else here.

_"This is a great party. Everyone cares about me, and planned all of this. I'm so happy." _Chany thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's it for my intended one shot, dudes. I hope ya enjoyed it! :)**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna brainstorm ideas for the next chapter of Inkopolis Chaos. Have a Splatastic day, and Stay Fresh! :D**


End file.
